


Si nos pillan, tú tienes la culpa.

by BabylonSonja



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other, jaredpeque, nadimpeque
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja
Summary: JaredPeque y NadimPeque están en el mercado de Rydia haciendo de las suyas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Si nos pillan, tú tienes la culpa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowMarabilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/gifts).



> Gracias Neus por revisarlo y animarme a publicarlo cuando no estaba segura, gracias <3

No sorprendía a nadie ver a una cabellera rubia corriendo entre los coloridos puestos del mercado de Rydia con un par de guardias detrás. Lo que sí les sorprendía, era ver al hijo de un noble corriendo con él. Nadim Al-Sharif, el siempre correcto hijo de la familia Al-Sharif. Al contrario de su hermana, que siempre armaba una escena en los acontecimientos sociales y era incapaz de actuar como debía.

—¡Volved aquí! —chillaba uno de los guardias al tiempo que doblaban una esquina. 

“ _ Ni loco _ ” pensaba el chico rubio, no iban a detenerle por haber soltado un par de aves de unas jaulas demasiado pequeñas para ellas. Echó una rápida mirada para ver si el otro chico le seguía y al verle le hizo una señal para esconderse en uno de los puestos. El noble asintió y un par de segundos después estaban bajo la mesa de un puesto, tapados por los manteles. 

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Jared? —preguntó Nadim, quien apenas podía respirar.

—No hables, idiota. Vas a conseguir que nos atrapen. —respondió el rubio intentando escuchar lo que pasaba en el mercado.

—¿Yo? Tú has sido el que ha robado a ese mercader.  _ Si nos pillan, tú tienes la culpa. _

Jared le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y se asomó por debajo del mantel. Vio cómo los guardias preguntaban a un par de comerciantes por los dos niños, pero ninguno sabía con certeza a dónde habían ido, por lo que optaron por seguir con la ronda en el mercado. Con suerte les encontrarían.

—¿Se han ido? —preguntó el moreno tras varios minutos en silencio. 

—Creo que sí. 

Ambos salieron de su escondite sin comprobar antes si había alguien cerca del puesto. Y fue por eso que ambos asustaron a la dueña de este, que dejó caer la fruta que llevaba en una caja. Nadim, sintiéndose mal, se agachó y ayudó a la dueña. Jared, sin embargo, se quedó mirando a su amigo con diversión, como si a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso. Cuando su acompañante estaba a punto de terminar, cogió él la última naranja y la puso en la caja con las demás. 

—Nunca he visto a un noble inclinarse ante una mercader —comentó Jared mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Nadim y se alejaban del puesto.

—Se le han caído por nuestra culpa, tenía que ayudarla. 

—Eres demasiado bueno, Nadim Al-Sharif. Pero tienes que aprender una cosa y es que en esta vida nadie te va a ayudar. Nadie. 

Esa era una conclusión a la que Jared había llegado hace tiempo. Una conclusión que tenía que aprender lo antes posible aquel noble. Por su bien. Fue por eso que se separó de él cuando se le veía absorto en sus pensamientos, robó una tela en el puesto más cercano que había y tras taparse con ella, se acercó a uno de los guardias que hasta hace poco les había estado persiguiendo y señaló a su amigo.

—Él ha sido uno de los que ha liberado las aves en el puesto de Tariq.

El guardia miró unos segundos al chico que señalaba antes de asentir y darle las gracias. Se acercó al pobre Nadim que estaba en ese momento buscando a Jared con la mirada y lo detuvo. Jared no escondió la carcajada en ese momento, lo que causó que se le cayera la tela y dejara al descubierto su cabellera. Y fue entonces cuando Nadim le vió y le dijo al guardia que había sido con su ayuda.

—Te dije que tú tendrías la culpa —comentó Nadim mientras les llevaban al calabozo a ambos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Jared vio a su compañero no como un noble, sino como alguien al que valía la pena llamar amigo.


End file.
